Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery
}} |released = Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 |genre = Puzzle, Mystery, Comedy |volumes = 4 |pages = Vol 1-3: 152 Vol 4: 148 |isbn = Vol 1: Vol 2: Vol 3: Vol 4: |previous = |next = |jpname = |dename = Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle |esname = El profesor Layton y sus divertidos misterios |frname = Professeur Layton et l'étrange enquête |itname = Il Professor Layton E I Misteri Buffi }} Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery is a manga based on the ''Professor Layton'' series. It was first seen in a Special Edition of Bessatsu CoroCoro, a Japanese bi-monthly manga magazine, and is written by Sakura Naoki. The series is narrated by Luke. The stories in the books are focused more on comic relief than mysteries and puzzle solving. Both Professor Layton and Luke have very different personalities. The book does however include a few puzzles, which can be solved by the reader if desired. Characters * Professor Hershel Layton * Luke Triton * Flora Reinhold * Don Paolo * Prosciutto Plot The series begins with a quick introduction, in which Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora introduce themselves to the reader. Don Paolo also tries to introduce himself, but is ignored. They then announce the start of the book. ''The Bomb Disaster'' It all starts off in Professor Layton's office. Luke begins by telling a bit about his job as an apprentice, when he is interrupted by the professor's pointing practice for when he catches a certain offender that they have perhaps had contact with before (presumably Don Paolo). The two get bored, so they decide to go out, but the door is strangely locked. There's a letter left at the scene - an indication of the offender, saying that a bomb would go off in 30 minutes. When they begin their search for the bomb, they look upon a side of the office which Luke uses for rest, one that is indulged with toys. Professor Layton rips one of Luke's precious teddies in half, and continues to do so with the other toys, but still finds nothing. After so long, Professor Layton reveals his true intuition, and holds the real bomb in his hands. He asks Luke to choose a wire - red or blue - to cut. Despite Luke choosing blue, Professor Layton goes for the opposing choice. While holding the bomb, Professor Layton unfortunately sneezes, launching the bomb towards Luke. They constantly chuck the bomb back and forth to each other, until it flies out of the window, and blows up a part of London. ''The Missing Cake'' Layton has brought home a cake as a special treat for Luke and Flora. The trio eat it one dinner time, only to finish upon the knock of Prosciutto. Prosciutto is furious, and believes that Layton has stolen his cake. Flora doesn't hesitate to question this, so she leaves in a flood of tears, upset that Layton 'stole a cake'. (to be continued) ''(unknown)'' Professor Layton and Luke go to a mysterious mansion at the end of a village similar to St. Mystere (Marco, Agnes, and Giuseppe all play cameo parts in the first set of images), which all the villagers fear. Luke seems eager to enter the mansion, but upon seeing it close up, backs off, cutting his intention to stick with the professor. They finally decide to go in together. In the mansion, there is an armor set which seems to come alive. It scares the professor, leaving Luke to try and comfort him. The two are immediately locked into the next room, scaring Professor Layton even more. Another armor set approaches them, leading to Puzzle 005. Professor Layton and Luke hide like trees until the armor finally walks off. They make their way to the final room, which has shelves full of symmetrical dolls. However, as Layton points out, there is one doll on there that doesn't match. They shortly find that doll, and Luke carelessly pulls it out and clicks the button behind it, that reads "DO NOT TOUCH OR ELSE!". Out of nowhere, he gets a butterfly net. He launches at the figure that had arrived; it turned out not to be ghost, but in fact Don Paolo, who actually founded the mansion. Images Covers Cheerful_Mystery.jpg|First volume Cheerful_Mystery2.jpg|Second volume Cheerful_Mystery3.jpg|Third volume Cheerful_Mystery4.jpg|Fourth volume Cheerful_Mystery DE.jpg|German first volume Cheerful Mystery DE2.jpg|German second volume Cheerful Mystery DE3.jpg|German third volume Cheerful Mystery DE4.jpg|German fourth volume Cheerful_Mystery ES.jpg|Spanish first volume Cheerful Mystery ES2.jpg|Spanish second volume Cheerful Mystery ES3.jpg|Spanish third volume Cheerful Mystery ES4.jpg|Spanish fourth volume Cheerful_Mystery FR.jpg|French first volume Cheerful Mystery FR2.jpg|French second volume Cheerful Mystery FR3.jpg|French third volume Cheerful_Mystery IT.jpg|Italian first volume Other images 00.jpg|Chapter 1 CM.PNG|Opening page from Volume 3. CM1.PNG|A page from Volume 3. CM2.PNG|A page from Volume 3. CM3.PNG|A page from Volume 3. CM4.PNG|A page from Volume 3. CM5.PNG|A page from Volume 3. CMOpener1.PNG|Opening page from Volume 1. Dance Layton Dance.jpg Jean Descole in the manga.jpg External Links * Website * Publisher Website (Vol 1, Vol 2, Vol 3, Vol 4) de:Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle fr:Professeur Layton et l'Étrange Enquête it:Il Professor Layton e i Misteri Buffi Category:Books